


Daddy's Little Pumpkin

by risaXrisa



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Age Play, Choking, Collars, Consensual, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Master/Pet, Pet Names, Pet Play, Reader-Insert, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, handsome jack/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risaXrisa/pseuds/risaXrisa
Summary: Where Chubby!Reader is snuggling up with Handsome Jack on the couch, and sexy fun times ensue.





	Daddy's Little Pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one-shot between a chubby female reader and Handsome Jack. This was written as part of a trade with my friend Phee. To be honest, I probably had WAY too much fun writing this, and it was a fun new challenge. 
> 
> Also, I should probably note this fic is all consensual. Jack and the reader are just happily exploring the sexual aspects of their relationship. Not that I’m against non-con fics or anything. Heck, I’ll probably end up writing a few of my own at some point. Just that this isn’t one of those.
> 
> Where Reader is snuggling up with Handsome Jack on the couch, and sexy fun times ensue. Reader is portrayed as chubby and female. Will contain smut, fluff, pet play, D/s ‘Daddy’ themes, and is rated Explicit for a reason. If that’s not your thing I suggest not reading any further. As for everyone else I hope you enjoy. Please comment and let me know what you think.

“Hey, Jack?”

“Hmm?”

“You uh…were snoring again.” You comment with a giggle, looking up him from your position, head resting comfortably on his lap. “If you’re tired you should really go get some rest.”

The famous, or rather infamous, Handsome Jack gave you a lazy grin in return, reaching down to run his fingers idly through your hair. “Don’t think so, Pumpkin. I said I was gonna spend the whole day with you, didn’t I?” He arched an amused brow.

You gave a little pout. Jack hadn’t been sleeping well at all over the past few days. You knew it, and he knew that _YOU_ knew it as well, but he was too damn stubborn to admit he was tired. He had a lot of stamina, sure. You had first hand experiences with it after all, but even he could get exhausted. He was human, though he liked to think of himself being something more.

“Yeah, but-” You start to protest, before he quickly interrupts you by placing a finger on your soft lips.

“That’s _final_.” His voice was stern, making you shiver, but he still gave you a half-smirk. “Don’t make me say it again, Princess.”

You nibbled lightly on your bottom lip. Not wanting to argue about it, you gave an affirming nod, sighing a little. “I just worry about you.”

His smile became soft and genuine, reaching down to fiddle idly with the collar around your neck. You knew you didn’t have to wear it all the time, but you wanted to. It was a present from him. Besides, it made you feel like you actually belonged to him. That you were _loved_ and you didn’t have to worry about being alone ever again. It was an irrational fear that you had, one that he’d picked up on quickly since this whole relationship started, and not once did he leave you feeling unwanted.

“You’re too sweet, ya know that?”

A blush crossed your face, tinting your plump cheeks a darker hue as you glanced off to the side. You didn’t deserve a guy like him. He was everything. Hell, he could have gotten anyone he wanted for crying out loud; models, princesses, anyone! So why did he pick you? You weren’t anything special. If it wasn’t for the insane stroke of luck of becoming his personal assistant then he probably wouldn’t have spared you a passing glance.

You quickly look back up at him when you hear Jack clear his throat, gazing down at you with an intense expression. “W-What?”

“You’re doing _it_ again, Pumpkin.” He frowned, poking your cheek. “You’re demeaning yourself. I can tell from that expression. You know how much Daddy _hates_ it when you do that.”

“I wasn’t-”

Jack cut you off again, grabbing you by the collar and leaned down to pull you into a deep, passionate kiss. God, how in the hell did he get so _amazing_ with that tongue of his?! It was enough to make your body heat up, limbs quivering as you moaned into his mouth, wet appendages dancing and mingling with one another. When he finally pulled away it left you breathless, dizzy with awe as you stared up at him, only to see that oh-so-sinful smirk plastered on his face, making you swallow thickly.

“You know the rules.” He states, moving to position you to lay across his lap, fingers dancing over your ample hips and thighs. Dressed in an oversized shirt and panties didn’t exactly provide proper coverage for your lower half, which was only going to make what Jack had planned more intense. “I don’t have to hear you speak to know that you’re thinking bad things about yourself, Babe. Now…ready for your punishment?”

A little whine slipped through your lips and you buried your face into the arm of the couch, giving a nod. Though it was deemed a punishment, both of you knew how you thoroughly enjoyed it, and a shiver ran down your spine at the thought. He idly traced patterns across your ass, dipping teasingly into the hem of your panties, before pulling away; not letting you have what you wanted. You gave a nod. He’d only keep this up until you voiced your consent properly.

“Yes, Daddy.” You breathed out, letting out a high pitched squeak as your words were quickly followed by a slap, echoing across the large walls.

Another promptly followed, then another. This pattern continued, stinging across different parts of your ass; leaving red marks with each smack of his hand. You gasped and whimpered, quickly growing wet by the onslaught, tears of pain mixed pleasure prickling at the corners of your eyes.

Once it was over you were a needy, whining mess, listening as he cooed to you in that delicious voice of his. He gently pulled down your panties and admired his work; feather-touching your warm, round cheeks with a soothing touch that made you moan in delight.

“Now, Sweetie…” He murmured, spreading your thighs a bit with a pleased hum, tracing a single finger up and down your weeping slit. “Did you learn your lesson?”

You panted at the touch, nodding immediately to his answer. You attempted to roll your hips back, desperately wanting to feel his fingers inside you, but that only earned you another smack, though this one was much softer.

Jack chuckled deeply, grabbing hold of your collar, moving you to lean over the edge of the couch. You didn’t mind one bit. This entire thing was consensual. He knew just how much it turned you on, but he would never hurt you unless he knew you wanted it. To be honest you always wanted it. Wanted _him_.

You heard the distinct sound of a belt and zipper being undone, so you chanced a glance over your shoulder, practically drooling at the sight. There he was positioned behind you, one of his knees braced on the couch, while the foot of his other leg balanced on the floor; cock hard and erect. And it was for you, _only_ for you, and holy hell did that make you want him more.

He held his member, stroking it as he looked over your body and fully flushed face, and smirked. You’d never been the skinniest girl, and it had always been a point of self-consciousness for you, but the way he looked at you made you feel like the most desirable thing in the universe.

“Does my sweet Babygirl want Daddy’s cock?” He groaned a bit, teasingly rubbing the tip of his length down between your cheeks and over your dripping folds, making you cry out wantonly.

You gave a timid wiggle of your ass, biting your bottom lip lightly. “P-Please, Daddy? I…I wanna feel you inside.” You mumbled out.

Jack arched an amused brow, reaching down to grasp the back of your collar, and tugged lightly. “And does Daddy’s girl wish to be choked as well?”

You murmur something incoherent and he shakes his head, leaning forward to whisper into your ear.

“You gotta speak louder, Princess.” His voice was deep, breath hot against your skin. “Otherwise how am I supposed to know what you want?”

“Y-Yes! Please…choke me?” You voice louder, eyes shut in embarrassment. He knew exactly how shy you were, so this was just another way to tease you. Still, it made your body burn for him that much more.

He laughed lowly, tugging roughly at your collar at the same time he slammed inside you with a pleased groan. “Now _that’s_ my girl!”

You could still breathe, but just enough. He never put all his force into choking you at the beginning. Instead, he always slowly built up to it, and it left you lightheaded as he started pounding into you at a vigorous pace. Your fingers dug into the arm of the couch, needy whines slipping past your lips with each repeating thrust. His free hand dug into your fleshly hip, hard enough to leave a bruise, or at least you hoped it would. You adored being marked by Jack. It was just more proof that you belonged to him.

“ _Fuck_ , Cupcake…so fuckin’ tight around me.” He grunted, pulling back a bit harder on your collar.

You craned your head back a little, gasping a bit for breath which you could only just get into your lungs, but still you didn’t fight it.

“ _D-Daddy_!” Your moan was raspy, tightening around his hot length as you felt it hit that amazing spot so deep inside you. He never failed to fill you up so perfectly. It was like your bodies were made specifically for one another. Your breasts were squished against the cushions, the friction hardening your nipples through your shirt. “So good…feels…f-feels _so_ good~!!” You managed to stammer.

“I know, Babe.” Jack grunted, picking up speed, and you cry out loudly as he delved even deeper.

Fuck, the entirety of Helios could probably hear you, but you couldn’t find it in yourself to care. All that mattered was Jack and how you made each other feel. You could die happy just as long as you were with him til the very end.

“You…ready to cum, Pumpkin?” He breathed out, his voice becoming slightly panted as he tugged, and you nodded wantonly in response.

The CEO smirked, letting go of your hip to sneak his hand under you and pinched your sensitive clit, slamming his hips forward harder a few times before cutting off your air entirely. You choked, vision going white as he pushed you over the edge. Your body jolted, walls spasming and clenching tightly around his cock. Stars filled your vision, head dizzily drunk on this amazing feeling and you weren’t sure you wanted it to stop.

Jack clenched his teeth, thrusting a couple more times, before growling and spilling himself into your waiting body. You felt with heightened senses as his thick, hot liquid burned a wonderful trail inside you, filling you so much that it mixed with your own juices and dribbled out of you. He promptly released your collar and you coughed a bit, taking in deep breaths of air. Pulling out of you he groaned and parted your folds, watching as all that hot seed and juice spilled slowly from your entrance.

He collapsed back onto the couch, urging you to come to him and you obeyed, crawling over on weak limbs to curl in next to him. You struggled to catch your breath, but as it slowed you rested your head against his chest, simply listening to the erratic beating of his heart.

“Fuck, Babe…you are too _perfect_.” He groaned out, and you could hear the distinct pleased smile in his tone. He wrapped an arm around you protectively, returning to running his fingers through your hair. “You okay?”

You gave an exhausted nod, smiling softly. He always made sure you were alright afterwards, and it made a pleasant warm feeling fill your chest. “I love you.” You spoke softly.

He smiled, leaning down to press a kiss to your lips. “Love ya too, Pumpkin.” He winked, chuckling slightly as he playfully rolled his eyes with a scoff. “And _you_ wanted me to sleep.”

You gave a tired laugh at that, and soon both of you fell asleep, snuggled up next to each other on the couch. 


End file.
